Married to Jasper Hale
by meh1681
Summary: is about a girl named Mary and her marriage to Jasper Hale.


Married to Jasper Hale

By: meh1681

Date written: 8/31/12

Chapter 1 How I met Jasper Hale

I will start at the beginning when I first layed eyes on Jasper Hale. Hi I am Mary Rosemont I am in my senior year at Forks high school. I am 18 years old and come from a very well respected family in forks. My dad is a doctor and works with Mr. Cullen at the hospital in forks. My mother is popular artist in forks and works at home in her art studio.

It was the first day of my senior year at forks high school. The first time I say Jasper Hale was when me and my friends Sarah, Krista, and Heather where sitting at our lunch table in the cafeteria. We were talking about how great are summers had been when my friend Sarah said that Jasper Hale was looking at me. Then I asked Sarah that I thought that Jasper was dating Alice Cullen and she said that they had broke up. The school bell rang and I started heading to my next class, which was gym class.

I went in to the girl's locker room to change in to my gym clothes for class. I went out to the gym and our teacher said that we would be playing volleyball. My gym teacher said that it would be boys versus girls. I suddenly noticed that Jasper Hale was on the other team so I got really nervous. After class Jasper Hale walked up to me and handed me an invitation for my family to join his family for dinner.

Chapter 2 Dinner at the Cullen's

When I got home I gave my parents the invitation to have dinner with the Cullen's tomorrow night. Fast forward to the day of the dinner I was starting to get really nervous about what I should wear to the dinner tonight. It was now last period of school, which is my drama class, and I was asking my friends to come over to my house after school and help me get ready. Fast forward to the dinner I had deiced to wear my Purple spaghetti strap dress with my purple heels. My family and me arrived at the Cullen house and were greeted by everyone. We sat down at the dinning room table and started eating our dinner when Carlisle stood up and said that there was a reason why he invited us here tonight. He said that my parents and them have an arranged Jasper Hale to marry me when we graduated high school.

Chapter 3 Graduation day/ Wedding day

It was finally the day that my friends and me are going to graduate high school. I still could not believe that I went to prom as Jaspers Finance. This year had gone so fast today we would be graduating high school and I would be soon marrying Jasper. They started announcing the students to come up and get their diplomas. It was my turn now as they called my name and handed me the diploma all my friends, family, Jasper and his family cheered for me.

It was the week after high school graduation and my parents helped move me in to the Cullen's house to get ready for the wedding, which is on this Friday night. I finally finished moving all of my stuff into the Cullen's house when Alice, Rose, and Esme called me in to the living room. They had helped me find my wedding dress, which was a white floor length mermaid style dress with a lavender sash on my waist and a lot of crystal beading designs on it with a Tiara that attaches to my veil.

(Fast forward to my wedding day) It was finally the morning of my wedding day. Alice is my maid of honor and Rose is my only bridesmaid, which they were helping me get ready for my big day I was nervous and excited. Alice did my makeup which consisted of lavender eye shadow on my eyes, pale white liquid foundation on my face, Black mascara on my eyelashes, and finally Light pink lipstick and gloss on my lips. Rose helped do my short hairstyle for my day, which looked like the she gave me little braids on the top of my head, and she curled the rest of my hair like a Greek goddess. Then Esme helped me put on my wedding dress, shoes, tiara, my veil, then gave me as a wedding gift a beautiful Diamond drop necklace, Diamond drop earrings, and Diamond bracelet to wear.

It was now time to have my dad walk me down the ail to Jasper. My nerves started to go away as we started walking and I could not stop smiling. I finally got up to Jasper and my dad handed me over to him. Then we both recited our vows that we both wrote to each other. The priest said to Jasper do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward in sickness in and health till you both shall die and Jasper said I do. Then the priest said the same things to me and I said I do and he said you might now kiss your bride.

Chapter 4 honeymoon/ ending

After the wedding reception was over Jasper and me went back into to the house to get our bags for our honeymoon. Then all the wedding guests lined up to say congratulations and to have a safe trip. We got in to the limousine and we started heading to the airport. Jasper did not want to tell me where we are going for our honeymoon cause he wanted it to be a surprise. He told me to close my eyes and led me to our location of our honeymoon. He told me to open my eyes and I did he told me that we are on private family owned island called Eseme ail. We both got unpacked and put our bathing suits on to go swimming in the ocean. Tonight he promised he would turn me in to a vampire like him so that he won't have to worry about hurting me in the future. I got ready for bed and put on the sexy lingerie that Alice packed for me. I entered the room and sat on the bed waiting for Jasper to finish getting ready.

Jasper started getting ready to bite my neck to turn me in to a vampire. He bite down on my neck and sucked my blood for a little bit and let go. My whole body started to feel like it was on fire then everything faded in to black. The next morning I woke up to smiling Jasper and I felt really thirsty for blood so he took me to hunt for deer, which quenched my thirst. On the last night of our honeymoon we decided to have sex, which I will only tell you, was fun. We both packed our bags and headed for the airport to go home.

We finally got home and were greeted by everyone. My parents all ready new that the Cullen's were vampires and were ok with me becoming one. I was so happy to be home causes Jasper and me can finally enjoy are live together as husband and wife. My new parents set up a bedroom for us in the house. Finally him and me can live happily ever after together in peace. The end.


End file.
